The Existence of Unexpected
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun entah kenapa, keadaan seolah membuat mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari. /"Tidakkah kau merasa keadaan tidak berpihak padamu?"/ Izuki x Tenten x Kasamatsu/ Warn inside/ DLDR/ [Spesial Fict Brithday For Tenten] / Happy Read!
**The Existence of Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto**

 **Shun Izuki x Tenten x Kasamatsu Yukio, OC**

 **Warning: Nista, Abal, Typo(s), serta kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame!**

 **SPESIAL FIC FOR TENTEN BRITHDAY! AYAY! \\(^.^)/**

Langkah lebar seorang gadis yang tengah berlari tunggang-langgang menyusuri trotoar depan SMA Kaijo menjadi perhatian satu satpam sekolah yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang. Pria setengah baya berbadan tambun yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan menjurus ke hitam tersebut tampak biasa dan menunggu gadis tersebut sampai di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu dan peluh membasahi area wajahnya. Seperti biasa. Satpam tersebut hanya mengulas senyum tipis tatkala sang gadis bergaya cepol tersebut mendadak berhenti di depannya dengan keadaan persis seperti yang ia bayangkan. Seragam atasannya yang berwarna biru gelap terlihat basah dibagian bahu dan sekitar lehernya.

"Jiisan.." Ucapnya terbata karena jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang meminta pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Pria berbadan tambun itu menggeleng samar lalu membuka sedikit gerbang yang sekiranya pas untuk masuknya tubuh Tenten yang tak seberapa besar itu.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum lalu melenggang masuk kedalam sekolah elit tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang ke lapangan basket, Tenten masih betah menghibur matanya dengan melihat tanaman hijau beraneka ragam yang tertanam dengan baik di taman sekolah Kaijo. Meski sekolah ini bergaya modern, namun sepertinya pihak pengelola tak semata-mata ingin menghapus semua hal yang berbau ' _back to earth_ '. Suasana sekolah masih ramai para siswa dan siswi karena memang saat ini jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Namun karena suatu alasan, Tenten bisa keluar sebentar dari sekolahnya yang jaraknya bisa di tempuh dengan dua bus di dua halte yang berbeda.

Prang!

Suara bola yang mengenai ring basket seketika memekakan telinga Tenten ketika ia tanpa sadar sudah berjalan sejauh itu hingga kini dirinya tengah berdiri di luar ruang latihan basket. Dimana beberapa orang disana masih asik dengan benda bulat berwarna orange di tangan salah satu pria berambut pirang yang biasa di kelilingi oleh para wanita hiperbola yang memuji ketampanannya secara berlebihan.

Terlihat bagaimana seorang Kise dan Kasamatsu tengah bertengkar kecil akibat tingkah Kise yang melempar bola secara sembarangan hingga mengenai tengkuk belakang pria yang biasa ia panggil ' _Senpai_ ' tersebut.

Kret

Derit pintu yang berbunyi sesaat namun nyaring menghentikan aktivitas manusia didalamnya. Seketika itu juga semua mata termasuk dua pria yang masih asik bertengkar tadi menoleh pada objek suara yang sepertinya mengusik keintiman perseteruan mereka berdua.

"Hai Cantik," Kise segera melepaskan dirinya dari Kasamatsu dan beralih pada Tenten sekaligus menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum menggoda.

Pletak!

"Senpai.." Gumam pria pirang itu mengaduh ketika kepalan tangan Kasamatsu mendarat tepat di puncak kepalanya.

Tak mempedulikan Kise yang masih mengumpat, Kasamatsu berjalan melewati Kise dan menghampiri gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Tanya pria itu meraih salah satu tangan Tenten yang masih kosong lalu membawanya ke bangku panjang pinggir ruangan.

"Kaasan memintaku untuk membawakan ini untukmu. Mungkin sudah dingin." Katanya menyerahkan kotak bekal makanan yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru bermotif persegi empat.

"Kenapa harus repot?" Tanya Kasamatsu menerima kotak tersebut.

"Kemarin Kaasan bertemu dengan Yukine Baasan di swalayan ketika sedang berbelanja.."

"Ibuku?" Tanya Kasamatsu menyela perkataan Tenten.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu kembali bicara, "Yukine Baasan bilang kau sedang terkena demam dan flu. Maka dari itu karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Kaasan memintaku untuk mengantar ini padamu." Jelas Tenten membuat Kasamatsu mengangguk paham.

"Harusnya tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Keadaanku juga sudah mulai membaik." Kata Kasamatsu tertawa sungkan.

"Jangan menyepelekan keadaan Kasamatsu-san, jelas-jelas wajahmu masih pucat." Tenten menampakkan wajah masam pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Sampaikan juga rasa terimakasih dan salam dariku pada Hiorin Baasan." Kata pria itu dengan senyum terulas sembari mengacak gemas puncak kepala Tenten.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan pulang?" Tanya Tenten mengalikan pandangan pada empat teman pria Kasamatsu yang asik bermain dan tak mempermasalahkan hilangnya satu anggotanya.

"Iya." Singkatnya. "Lalu dirimu? Kenapa memaksakan diri datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Kelas anggar kami sedang libur karena pelatih tidak masuk. Maka dari itulah aku tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu." Ujar Tenten diiringi kedikan bahu.

"Setelah ini kau akan kembali ke sekolah?"

"Hu'um. Sango-chan memintaku untuk membantunya membuat pesta kejutan untuk Izuki Senpai yang akan berulang tahun lusa nanti." Jawabnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menyadari peluh yang membanjiri tubuh gadis di sampingnya. Handuk yang belum ia gunakan di dalam tas ia sambar begitu saja lalu mengusapkan kain tebal putih tersebut kebagian leher dan pelipis Tenten. Sontak Tenten terkejut.

"N-Niisan.."

"A-ah, ma-maaf.." Kata Kasamatsu menarik kembali tangannya.

Dengan cepat Tenten menahan tangan Kasamatsu yang masih berada di tengkuknya. "Tidak. Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan semu di kedua pipinya.

"Minumlah." Kata Kasamatsu menyerahkan sebotol air dingin dari dalam tasnya pada Tenten.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Tenten menerima botol tersebut. Sungguh tidak dapat dipungkiri, sebelum Tenten menerima air dari kekasihnya, ia merasa musim kemarau tengah menyambangi tenggorokannya. Beruntunglah pria beralis mempesona itu tau akan keadaanya.

"Apa perlu kuantar?" Tawar Kasamatsu.

"Tidak perlu Niisan. Aku lebih suka naik bus karena di jam pelajaran seperti ini bus sepi penumpang. Aku suka merasakan angin di dekat jendela." Tolaknya halus.

"Kau yakin?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Gadis itu melangkah santai menuju halte bis terdekat setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah Kaijo. Meski harus sedikit bersembunyi, Tenten senang bisa mengantar makanan untuk Kasamatsu. Berkat kehadiran Kasamatsu, Tenten bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya yang amat sangat menyakitkan baginya. Baiklah, kini Tenten tidak mau merusak hari indahnya dengan memikirkan kenangan menyakitkan itu. Kehadiran Kasamatsu di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan perlahan ia bisa melupakan pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Existence of Unexpected**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang kelas yang telah sepi murid di ramaikan oleh beberapa siswa yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memberi kejutan pada seseorang. Sango, gadis remaja berparas cantik bertubuh sintal sekaligus primadona sekolah tengah sibuk memasang lilin berbagai ukuran dan bentuk di atas kue tart yang sudah ia pesan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Khusus hari ini, Sango si gadis berjulukan manusia beruntung membolos dari les pianonya yang berharga 150 dollar setiap jamnya hanya untuk memberi kejutan pada lelaki yang sudah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Sango, bagaimana dengan pita-pita ini? Sayang jika di buang begitu saja." Ucap Tenten sembari memungut pita berbagai warna yang menjuntai dari lantai kedalam kardus.

"Bagaimana jika meletakkan itu di gudang sekolah? Kita bisa menggunakannya sewaktu-waktu jika guru seni budaya meminta kita membuat prakarya."

"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan segera menaruh ini di gudang. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Sango menoleh pada Riko. Gadis bersurai pendek tersebut menggeleng sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya tidak." Imbuh Sango.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kembali beberapa menit lagi." Kata Tenten meninggalkan dua temannya yang mengangguk.

"Hei, jika kau bertemu dengan para lelaki, tolong segera bawa mereka kemari. Semuanya sudah di siapkan."

Tenten mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kelas.

Gudang belakang sekolah yang pengap dan lembab menjadi tujuan Tenten setelah dirinya melewati ruang latihan basket dan tidak mendapati siapapun berada di sana. Mungkin para lelaki sudah selesai latihan dan memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin membeli beberapa minuman yang dapat membasahi tenggorokan mereka.

Derit pintu terdengar. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika terang begitu tangan kanan Tenten berhasil menemukan saklar lampu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Manik hazelnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari tempat yang pas di antara buku-buku bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai di dalam sana. Beberapa detik mencari, akhirnua sudut ruangan tepatnya di atas meja berisikan kertas penuh tulisan jadi pilihan Tenten untuk meletakkan barangnya. Sengaja tidak di letakkan di tempat tersembunyi agar siswa lain dapat melihatnya. Entah siapa yang membutuhkan pita-pita dan juga tali berwarna ini kelak bisa mengambilnya.

Kardus bawaanya sudah di letakkan. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah pergi dari sana dan mencari para lelaki yang mengajak Izuki latihan basket 2 jam yang lalu. Baru saja Tenten akan berbalik, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya seketika. Matanya melihat sebuah bola basket tua yang berdebu dan kempes di bawah meja tempat dirinya meletakkan kardusnya tadi. Senyum gadis itu tersungging setengah lalu memungut bola kusam tersebut. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat ia tahu bola tersebut adalah milik Kiyoshi Teppei. Kekasih Riko yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Jemarinya menyentuh goresan spidol hitam bergambar wajah abstrak Kiyoshi, Junpei, Izuki, Kagami, Kuroko, Riko dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua sudah kelas 3, namun meski begitu bukan berarti Sango dan dirinya tidak bisa berbaur. Justru kini Tenten, Riko, dan Sango adalah 3 sahabat yang tidak pernah berpisah kemanapun mereka pergi.

Kembali otaknya mengulang kejadian semasa orientasi sekolah masih berlangsung. Dimana Tenten mati-matian belajar bermain basket hanya agar dirinya suatu saat bisa bermain dengan Izuki Shun. Senior yang pertama kali berhasil memikat dirinya. Meski bukan passionnya, Tenten masih tetap berusaha agar dapat masuk club basket meski akhirnya ia di tolak karena tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal tersebut. Kini ia berada di club anggar dan beberapa kali mewakili sekolah untuk turnamen melawan sekolah elit lain di Jepang.

Hembusan nafasnya keluar perlahan diiringi gelengan ringan. Jika di ingat kembali, betapa bodohnya Tenten menekuni bidang yang bukan keahliannya hanya untuk seorang pria. Toh hingga saat ini Izuku juga tidak pernah meilirknya.

Gadis itu jongkok meletakkan bola tersebut di tempat semula. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara pelan namun singkat dari belakang mengejutkannya dan otomatis membuatnya berbalik guna melihat siapa yang datang.

Siapa yang menduga? Shun Izuki, pria yang sudah dia buang jauh-jauh kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan satu tangan berada di atas kunci pintu yang tertutup rapat. Mata elangnya menyalang, semakin terlihat tajam ketika pendar lampi bohlam berwarna putih terang menimpanya.

"Senpai?" Lirih Tenten dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sango menunggumu di kelas kami." Imbuhnya berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Langkah Tenten terhenti begitu tubuh tegap Izuki menghalangi jalannya. Sirat serius terpancar dari raut wajah eagle eye tersebut. Membuat Tenten sedikit bergidik ngeri jika menyorot langsung pada matanya.

"Senpai? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Tenten dengan polosnya.

Izuki menarik nafasnya dalam bersamaan dengan merapatnya kedua mata tersebut. Kedua kepalnya mengeras di sisi tubuhnya. Sungguh ia harus mengatakkan sebelum terlambat. Meski bertingkah seenaknya bukanlah kebiasaan Izuki, tapi harus ia lakukan agar penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Brukk..

Dinding di belakang Izuki menjadi objek sasarannya untuk menghempaskan punggung mungil Tenten yang masih menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"S-Senpai.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Gadis itus bertanya gugup.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya, aku harap kau bisa memahaminya." Ucap Izuki dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Senpai?"

"Bagian hatiku yang tidak kau ketahui letaknya selalu berdenyut perih ketika melihatmu bersama pria itu. Hatiku berhenti padamu, mataku selalu mengikuti setiap gerakanmu, hawa keberadaanmu begitu kuat untukku. Aku cinta kau tapi tak bisa memilikimu. Tolong sedetik saja kau bayangkan betapa menyakitkan luka yang kau buat ini."

Degup jantung Tenten semakin tidak menentu saat si pemilik mata elang itu menempatkan tangannya di tengkuknya. Sedikit tenaga dari Izuki berhasil membuat Tenten seketika berjinjit sekaligus meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu bidang pria itu. Pelukan erat Izuki pada Tenten membuat gadis itu seketika mendelik. Tentu saja Tenten terkejut, selama ia tahu Izuki bukanlah sosok pribadi seperti ini. Seolah kini hanya pria itu yang mendominasi keadaan.

"Jangan.. jangan kembali padanya.. jangan datang padanya.. Kau hanya membutuhkan aku, teruslah merasa seperti itu hingga kau lupa jika kau membutuhkanku. Jadikan aku rusuk yang menopang jantungmu. Kebahagiaan kalian membuatku seluruh kesadaranku lenyap."

"Senpai.. sadarkah kau bahwa itu bukanlah cinta?" Lirih Tenten.

Mendengar Tenten berucap, Izuki sontak mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Helaian seragam Tenten seketika kusut bersamaan dengan berhentinya sesaat nafas sang brunette.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Kau penyebab semua ini. Hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini. Jika aku tidak ingat kita masih siswa sekolah, akan kubawa dirimu ke suatu tempat di mana hanya denganku kau merasa bahagia. Demi ribuan bintang di langit, detik ini pun aku tidak rela jika kau tidak memikirkanku sedetik saja."

Ribuan memori Tenten tentang sakit hatinya di masa lalu ketika masih memiliki rasa pada Izuki kembali membuka matanya akan sosok Izuki yang tak juga pergi dari hadapannya. Kenapa harus sekarang ketika sudah ada Kasamatsu di sampingnya? Kenapa baru sekarang saat Kasamatsu perlahan mulai menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hatinya?

"Sadarkan dirimu, buka matamu. Sango di luar sana yang begitu mencintaimu sedang menunggumu agar menghadiri pesta kejutan ulang tahun yang dia persiapkan untukmu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan sadar bahwa aku selama ini menahan diriku agar tetap bersikap acuh padamu? Kau memutar balikkan duniaku. Mendengar kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kasamatsu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seolah seseorang telah menumpahkan seliter cairan asam kedalam otakku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir bahkan bernafas."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Itu sama saja kau menyakiti Sango. Jangan bertindak bodoh Senpai!"

"Berbulan-bulan aku menahan kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang sebodoh apa yang menahan dirinya untuk mendekati gadis yang dia cintai hanya karena gadis tersebut tidak mau di anggap penghianat oleh teman masa kecilnya."

"Kau tau semuanya?" Tenten terperanga.

"Bahkan aku tau jika Kasamatsu adalah pengalihan agar kau melupakanku. Aku memang tidak sehumoris yang lain, tapi aku tidak dungu untuk memahami keadaan ini. Kau terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu, tapi kau juga lupa bahwa kau sedang berhadapan denganku yang bisa melihat setitik air matamu bahkan jika kau berada di puncak gunung sekalipun."

"Kurasa sudah cukup aku diam dan mengalah melihat kau di sentuh oleh Kasamatsu. Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi kenapa kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain? Tidakkah kau merasa keadaan tidak berpihak padamu?"

"Harusnya kau mengatakan ini sebelum Kasamatsu menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Kemana perginya nyalimu ketika Sango memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Kau menerimanya begitu saja.."

"Itu semua karena dirimu dan Kasamatsu!" Sela Izuki cepat. "Mengetahui bahwa kau suah ada yang memiliki membuatku bepikir bahwa Sango adalah wanita yang tepat untuk membuangmu dari hidupku. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan perasaan ketika pertama kali aku jatuh hati padamu makin kuat sampai saat ini. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan gadis periang yang berusaha mati-matian agar bisa masuk ke club basket. Tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan seolah menjadi jerat tersendiri bagiku."

Mata Tenten berkaca-kaca. Degup jantungnya mulai stabil seiring dengan tatapannya yang tadinya tajam kini mereda. Gadis itu sesenggukan menahan tangisnya. Dagunya naik sesaat lalu melepas rengkuhan Izuki.

"Katakan semuanya pada Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu adalah separuh hidupku, sedangkan kau adalah masa lalu yang tidak dapat kulupakan hingga habis masa bumi ini. Jika memang ring adalah jalan terakhir, menangkan aku, rebut aku darinya, jangan menyerah padaku, buktikan ucapanmu, maka aku akan berlari dan membuka lebar pelukan hangatku padamu."

 **FIN!**

 **Fanfic kedua spesial Tenten brithday sudah selesai :"D *hela nafas* Maaf kalo amburadul dan seadanya. Ran kejar deadline agar pas tanggal 9 maret publishnya. Harusnya sudah jadi sejak lama, tapi karena data yang keformat, Ran harus usaha kebut fanfic ini semalam. Dan alhamdulillah masih ada beberapa kata yang ingat meski nggak sedikit juga ada kata yang hilang karena kelupaan XD**

 **Dan, dengan siapa Tenten akan berakhir di fanfic ini, silahkan imajinasikan sendiri. Diantara Izuki dan Kasamatsu, manakah yang lebih cocok untuk Tenten :"D *njir banget lo Ran***

 **Yosh! Oke! Ran pamit undur diri. Semoga fanfic gak jelas ini bisa menghibur kalian :"D Dan untuk fanfic yang lain, Ran berusaha kerjain di tengah WB yang menyerang dam tugas yang menggunung. Jadi mohon di maklumi. Terimakasih ^_^**

 **RnR please!**


End file.
